Аукцион
by Ruger Vaquero
Summary: Продаётся Россия. Лот действительно очень терпелив. Он выполнит любой ваш приказ, так как слово владельца для него важнее любой чужой мысли. Он будет ваш целиком и полностью. Никакого сопротивления. Безумная, страстная любовь.


_Продаётся Россия._

Климат самый разнообразный; почва всех цветов и консистенций; вся система Менделеева в тринадцати морях; пресный запас на случай высыхания Всемирного Океана; потрясающие виды; потрясающий голос; Нефть нетронутая и девственная.

Россия располагается географически чуть выше Детройта, собственно, имея общие параллели с Канадой, культуру с Европой.

Вмятин нет.

Волосяного покрова не теле НЕТ. Лот обладает рядом пикантных физиологических сбоев, связанных, главным образом, с фиолетовой окраской радужки глаза. Волосы лишь на голове, бровях и ресницах. Волосы мягкие на ощупь.

Он гладкий, словно дитя. ВЕЗДЕ. EVERYWHERRRE.

(Вам не придётся тратиться на бритвенные станки и эти пушистые брутальные пенки).

Рост лота — 182 см, вес — 90 кг.

Длина пениса — 24 см.

Нос выдающийся и выразительный.

Возраст неизвестен. Даже сам лот не в курсе, сколько ему лет.

Иногда у лота выпадает сердце, но вы не волнуйтесь. Для его здоровья опасности нет.

Мерзляк, потому советуем прикупить наш второй лот — тёплый домик в Крыму.

Содержит в себе такие качества как широта души, вольность, духовная свобода, подавленность, бесхозяйственность, безынициативность, лень, меланхоличность, медлительность, недооценка своего труда, гостеприимство, терпение, послушание, коллективизм, соборность, чувство локтя, противоречивость, безудержность, созерцательность, мечтательность, наблюдательность, вдумчивость.

Лот действительно очень терпелив. Он выполнит любой ваш приказ, так как слово владельца для него важнее любой чужой мысли.

Он будет ваш целиком и полностью.

Никакого сопротивления.

Безумная, страстная любовь.

Доверие, ласка; он будет носить на руках того, кто обратит внимание на лот и раскошелится на определённую сумму.

Мы были бы рады вигинтиллиону рублей. Русских рублей.

Или гуголу рублей.

Главное — рубли.

Помните, покупая данный лот, вы спасаете миллионы людей от краха российских экономических систем и пополняете государственную казну РФ.

Поверьте, товар стоит своих денег.

Он затягивает, ведь, играя с ним, остановиться невозможно.

Лот может стать прекрасной домохозяйкой или собутыльником, также слушателем, Господином, (если вы понимаете, о чём я).

Лот легко обучаем.

Состояние лота зависит, по большей части, от настроения лота, поэтому комментариев по этому поводу у нас нет.

Срок эксплуатации неограничен.

Производство: Германия.

Язык: Русский, французский, немецкий, английский.

Функции и возможности лота не ограничены.

Аукцион открыт на неделю. Начальная ставка — сорок три копейки.

К оплате принимаются MasterCard и .

При поддержке ООО «КСОТ» (Купите-Скорее-Он-Тает).

 **Снимок, демонстрирующий милое улыбающееся лицо лота.**

 **Снимок лота в полный рост.**

 **Зацензуренный снимок неопределённой части тела лота.**

 **Сердце лота в руках лота.**

 **Лот в корзинке с подсолнухами.**

2.

Америка обновил страницу браузера.

Обновил ещё раз.

И ещё.

В конце концов, он снял очки и протёр их, затем настойчиво прищурился и подался к экрану, едва не врезаясь в монитор носом.

Эта ночь была такой одинокой (до этого момента), в а он пил молча кофе в сумерках из потемневшей от времени и налёта кружки.

Со странички свежего аукциона ebay на него смотрело невинное, скромно зардевшееся лицо Брагинского, держащего в руках табличку, на которой прописью: «Купи меня, — на английском, и далее: — Продаётся раб. Русский, чистоплотный, послушный».

На том же снимке подпись редактора внизу:

«Хотя… Поляк? Может, еврей? Или немец? Мы, однако, не можем определить процентный состав его крови, поэтому утверждаем, что продаётся многонациональная единица».

Альфред задышал так рьяно и отчаянно, что этого хватило бы для холотропного дыхания. Из носа потекла кровь, заляпав клавиатуру ноутбука парой клюквенных капель.

— О, пресвятая дева, что происходит? — он зажал нос пальцами, ни на миг не отрываясь от разглядывания. В его глазах загорелся слабый огонь, а мысленно он воссоздал фейерверк, совсем как тот, что наблюдал на свой последний день рождения.

Тогда тысячи снарядов разорвались одновременно, создавая вполне себе безопасный взрыв и собирая толпы зевак в парке Simi Valley, ха!

Он определённо чувствовал, как засосало у него под ложечкой, но весь неподдельный ужас ситуации состоял как раз в том, что Альфред окидывал взглядом открывающиеся виды и фото, а совсем не мелкий пакостный почерк.

«Я готов на самую большу ставку, самую крупную ставку, самую щедрую ставку! — возбуждённо клацал он по тачпаду и клавишам, набирая сразу МНОГО нулей. — Ита-а-ак... Двадцать тысяч рублей! Он однозначно будет моим, и тогда я смогу делать с ним самые непристойные, отвратительные вещи. Я куплю ему любой дом, а потом буду облизывать его...»

Америка заружился на своём подвижном стуле.

«Доставка — все страны, кроме... (См. Список Исключений).

Список Исключений: Беларусь, Соединённое Королевство, США».


End file.
